1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card and board games and more particularly pertains to a new card battle game for providing a game of chance and strategy involving nature's elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card and board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card and board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art card and board games include U. S. Pat. No. 4,221,389 to Read; U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,177 to Naylor; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,248 to Leite; U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,939 to Thron; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,070 to Watt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,169 to Hofmann.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new card battle game. The inventive device includes a plurality of nature cards including elements of fire, earth, metal, water and wood wherein fire destroys metal, metal cuts down wood, wood covers earth, earth absorbs water, and water puts out fire. Next, a plurality of advanced cards are provided. The advanced cards include force of nature, chaos, and anger of the gods wherein the force of nature counters any nature card, the chaos card counters the force of nature card or forces the removal of any nature card, and the anger of the gods card destroys all nature cards in play.
In these respects, the card battle game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game of chance and strategy involving nature's elements.